


Just One Punch

by spidermanstan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Face Punching, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Training, aka really annoying lmao, god that's a long specific tag lmao, he's just tired of tony's shit tbh, i guess, i hope someone likes it?????, idk what this even is lmao, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanstan/pseuds/spidermanstan
Summary: Request frommy tumblr: “Just punch me and get it over with” with my son Peter? maybe a) with Flash or b) in training where he thinks he's no match for an Avenger of your choice





	Just One Punch

**Author's Note:**

> She's a short fic, but I usually have trouble writing fics under 1k, so this is a real accomplishment for me! It's not my best work, but hey I'm proud of it and I hope at least one person enjoys reading it lmao

“What did I tell you about pulling your punches when we’re training?” Tony asked, his faceplate sliding up so Peter could see his raised eyebrow. “You’re not gonna improve if you’re not giving me a hundred and ten.” He reminded the teen. 

“I’m not pulling my punches!” Peter cried, pulling his mask off his head and throwing his hands up. His eyes wandered around the room as he exhaled, trying to come up with the best way to phrase what he was about to say next. “I’m just… I don’t wanna hurt you..” He made eye contact as he finished his sentence. Tony did his best not to roll his eyes.

“Kid, we’ve been over this. As strong as you are, you can’t hurt me when I’m in the suit.” Tony explained, his expression softening. Peter’s eyes widened at the statement.

“That’s because I’m pulling my punches!” He countered, Tony smiling and pointing at Peter in triumph.

“I knew it!” Tony sang as Peter sighed.

“That’s not what I meant!” Tony chuckled, walking forward and putting both hands on Peter’s shoulders.

“Alright tough guy, let me see how hard you can punch then, huh?” Tony offered. “I know Nat’s been helping you improve your form, hasn’t she?” Tony backed away from Peter, beckoning him forward with his right hand. “I want you to give me your all.” Peter scoffed in disbelief as Tony bent forward with his hands on his knees, now at eye level with Peter.

“Mr. Stark, I really don’t want to-”

“Oh come on, Pete!” Tony laughed. “Just punch me and get it over with! One punch! That’s it!.” Tony watched as Peter bit the inside of his cheek, debating over what to do in his head. Tony smiled when Peter finally sighed and pulled his mask back over his head. “Now we’re talking!” Tony laughed as his faceplate once again slid over his face.

He watched as Peter approached hesitantly, delivering a hard punch to Tony’s left cheek. Tony’s head jerked to the right, and he allowed the momentum of the blow to bring his whole body to the ground, lying still once he fell.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, worried. “Mr. Stark??” He asked again, and Tony could hear him rushing over to his side. He felt Peter effortlessly pull Tony to his back, pulling on the appropriate pressure points to pull his faceplate off manually, fear written all over his face.

Tony had to admit, the shift from worry to confusion to disbelief was hilarious.

Peter was met with Tony’s smiling face when he removed the mask.

Peter rolled his eyes and stood up as Tony burst into laughter, sitting himself up so he could try and catch his breath.

“I got you so good!” Tony laughed as Peter crossed his arms and glared at his mentor. Tony stood himself up slowly, still laughing. “And you still pulled your punch! Come on Peter! I can ta-” Tony was cut off by another punch from Peter, this time a very real punch. Tony’s seen what the kid can do at full strength, and knew that this still wasn’t the most he could do, but Tony would be damned if it didn’t hurt like hell.

The punch sent Tony stumbling into the wall, Peter immediately running up to Tony again, apologizing.

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark I’m really sorry.” Peter exclaimed as Tony slumped down against the wall, wincing as he brought his hand up to his bleeding face. “I don’t know what came over me you didn’t have your helmet on and I just punched you and I swear I didn’t mean to hit you that hard and- And oh my god now you’re bleeding holy shit Mr. Stark I am so sorry I-” Tony cut Peter off with a wave and a chuckle, smiling at him.

“I mean, I was really asking for it wasn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment you cowards
> 
> it can literally be anything
> 
> comment a random keysmash
> 
> or just scream that you hate it
> 
> idc what you comment 
> 
> just comment
> 
> please?
> 
> i really appreciate those


End file.
